


Torii, Shrines and the Forest

by zeo_nulla



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Character Growth, Demons, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, People are kind of horrible, Poor Dipper, Slow Burn, Social Outcast, Spirits, shrine, slightly abusive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: He did not even notice as he slipped past the fox statues and an overgrown path into the woods surrounding the shrine, he was too focused on his task to retrieve his Headband.As it fluttered in the wind it came to rest in the waiting palm of someone he had never seen, holding it out to him he heard a voice like bells ask him;“Is this your’s pine tree?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for some self-indulgence?  
> This is one of those stories that has been wiggling around in my brain for a while here, I need to get it out.  
> Also, I hate writing introductions...I know what a bad thing, I should be better at it by now but I just get so excited about all the scenarios I have cooked up.  
> It is a Japanese AU keeping in mind I am not Japanese so if you are or if you have any cultural references please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> [Feel free to Check out my tumblr! ](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/)

The rickshaw rattled down the paths the man pulling having been sworn to secrecy as he transported the cargo one man wanted to keep out of sight so desperately.

 

He looked under the blankets as he stopped for water the children underneath sleeping softly, their features were different than most children, brown curly locks fair skin with freckles, rosy cheeks and noses and the biggest brown eyes one had ever seen. The girl was draped in a pink kimono, the light pink fabric spaced with white blooms of flowers.

 The boy was in a light blue Jinbe, it was not a festival but they had been dressed up like it had been one.

The driver sighed to himself replacing the blanket over the sleeping children,

It was going to be a long ride.  

 

The small boy peeked past the sliding doors to the pond his sister was throwing rice in for the fish. He smiled and jogged over to her.

 

“Did you see the big line of people? I wonder what father is doing?”

 

His sister shrugged and they shared a mischievous look.

 

“I don’t know yet Dipper, But let's go see!~”

 

She dumped the last of the rice in her hands into the pond and wiped her hands on the front of her kimono, taking her brother by the hand and running along the halls with them, giggling together in hushed voices. 

 

They slid a bit on the newly cleaned floors of the inner court. Their father had told them never to leave the court and far be it for them to question why.

 

Their father was a noble and well respected, neither of them knew yet but this was to be a marriage proposal to another noble family, their mother was a foreigner and she left after leaving the children to their father.

 

Their father was far more kind-hearted than he had been advised to be, he could not help himself. He loved the children with all his heart and so he kept them hidden away, the secret shame of his family.  

 

However, on this day the veil was to be torn, he could not keep both his children and his status.

 

A small girl crashing through a paper door screams from his soon to be a father in law. Telling him he could not let his daughter compete for his love.

 

His son and daughter crying sent away like thieves in the night to estranged members of their family, far, far away.

 

Their father wept bitterly but sent after the children money and gifts, He did not want his children to want for anything as he could not be with them to see them grow.

 

So, we return to dusty roads and a rickshaw rattling past rice paddies, bamboo forests and up a steep mountain. Dipper held his sister as he cried softly he was scared and lonely but his sister was brave and whispering to his words of comfort.

 

They felt the bump as they left any semblance of a road and were being led into a forest. The trip had taken two days thus far. They had been told to stay and were kept on roads outside of villages.

 

No one could help them if something bad happened.

The man had not been unkind to them and Mable was good with people, she easily talked to the ladies in the kitchens and men at the gates back home and was far more worldly than her brother so she trusted him by now, he fed them and talked with her, Dipper however could not stop crying and worrying, strange shadows he had never seen in the bustle of their home skirting around the corners of his vision, he never really spoke to anyone other than his sister, he preferred to read and write without the fear of interaction.

 

He was sure something bad was going to happen and then he saw it, an old Torii gate that they passed under, for some reason passing under this gate made him feel better, safe once more like the shadows could not get him, he calmed and hugged Mable, wiping his eyes.

 

 

Stanford Rubbed his eyes and fiddled with his prayer beads, he had not expected this at all, children living here in this forest with him and his brother, why it was unheard of!

 

However, he really could not go against the main house and times were hard, they were being paid to look after these children, his brother had taken to swindling others and the little village past their shrine had not needed his services in so long.

 

They needed to feed themselves and this seemed to be the way to do it…He watched the rickshaw pull up.

The man helped the children out the girl wore a bright smile and waved in greeting, the boy looked smaller than her almost younger in his innocence, big brown tear stained eyes looked into his, his eyes were the colour of new earth during harvest…Both children looked very foreign.

 

Stanley talked to the children as he spoke with the driver who said that the payment would come every month and handed him a bag of coins. He also said he would bring clothing with his next trip, with those brief words and a smile to the children he was off.

 

The shrine was a bit…run down, thatching falling off, stone paths full of weeds, the children looked a little scared but Stanley took them both by the hand showing them the inside. It was more of a house than a shrine now and they knew it. Tables cluttered with charms to be sold in the markets, the upstairs became theirs and thus started their odd family.

 

* * *

 

**Two years later**

 

Dipper was pulling weeds as his sister went out with Stan to the village to sell charms, he did not like dealing with people so that was fine, Ford had left earlier to get supplies for the month. He waved as they went off past the Torii gate, he hated passing that gate and seeing those things ford told him he had a gift, but it was more of a curse, to see the unseen like his great uncle as long as he stayed here near the shrine he was safe.

 

His sister would tease and say he was becoming a hermit but he did not care. He took off his bandanna and wiped his brow as he set it down, smiling at the almost weed-free path. The shrine still looked a bit worn down but he liked to take care of the grounds and the area around it flourished under his care, He learned to garden, a little patch of soil and greenery a testament to his hard work.  Sure, his sister was better at speaking and painting, flower arranging and the like…but he could read write and garden.

 

He leaned back looking at the sky through the green canopy, the light filtering down to meet him, he was still pale compared to his sister, always covered by the shade of trees but he looked healthy.

 

As he was about to pick up his headband that covered his mark much like the long sleeves that ford had to cover his oddity the white fabric strip with a lone blue symbol of a pine was blown in the wind.

 

The twelve-year-old started to chase it, nerves filling his entire being, it was a gift from Stanley, and the tight pocketed man did not often give gifts, so it was precious.

 

 

He did not even notice as he slipped past the fox statues and an overgrown path into the woods surrounding the shrine, he was too focused on his task to retrieve his Headband.

 

As it fluttered in the wind it came to rest in the waiting palm of someone he had never seen, holding it out to him he heard a voice like bells ask him;

“Is this your’s pine tree?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! I fixed the chapter issue I was having hurra!  
> Ready for some chatting and character stuff that does not answer all your questions because I gotta leave Y'all with some questions!~

 

Two things struck Dipper, one  was  the appearance of the person in front of him,  The person wore a  black conical hat with a bright yellow veil that shielded their face, on it was the symbol  of an open eye, it was not too long as he could see pale skin and a very wide smile, the kimono they wore was long in the arms and  swirling golden like it was many different shades at once, the hand holding out his headband to him was gloved in a black material. The figure was crouched over to be closer to his height yet they still towered over him.

The other thing that struck him was no one should be out in the woods by the shrine...

He eyed this stranger with suspicion he suddenly felt very uncomfortable, his uncle always told him to stay out of the woods, that creatures lurked just behind the trees and would love nothing more than to gobble him up.

Still, this person had his treasured possession so he had to do something or risk leaving it here.

 

Slowly he reached out to grab his headband from the stranger only to have it snatched back from his grasp. Glaring he reached out again only to find the same result, this was going to be a bad day.

 

This was going to be the best day.

You can only go up when you are all but trapped in a forest with only its denizen’s as company.

There was only so much you could do when everyone hid from you when you turned up.

It had started two years ago when something had changed, he could feel new presences in that disgusting hovel that was not worth calling a shrine. He had been pulling teeth from a very unfortunate fawn when he had noticed the change and even then, it took a couple days of watching to see what these new presences were.  He watched a little girl playing with a hoop and stick in the yard while a small boy watched her quietly despite her urging him to play.

The boy looked at him, but surely, he could not see him? The child squinted and drew closer to the tree line it was all he could do to keep in a shot of glee that all but died when Sixer grabbed the boy and girl by the wrists and sat them down.

 

“Now, it has only been a couple of days, however, I need to tell you both the most important rule, stay out of the tree line, out of the forest.”

 

The boy quietly nodded but the girl scrunched up her nose in question.

 

“But why great uncle?”

 

The man smiled softly and patted both of them on their heads.

 

“Dangerous creatures live in the woods and Would love nothing more than to gain an easy meal.”

It became apparent there was something special about the boy.

Oh, his sister was special too, she shone like a star, she had a calming aura and a natural gift at the magic that must have run in that family.

But she knew to stay away from the forest, the boy often found himself nearly lured in by something, fox-fires, a salamander, one time there was a giant spider…

After those incidents his uncle realized the boy could see the unseen world and started putting charms on him to keep him safe and ward him from coercion, he also let the boy know about the unseen world, but not nearly enough to keep him truly safe, not from the thing currently holding his prized headband hostage.

 

“Now, now Pinetree.  What will you give me if I give you this?”

 

Dipper blinked, this person wanted money? He didn’t have any.

 

“P-Please big brother, I don’t have any money…” 

 

The started laughing, Dipper figured by now after speaking to them, they must be a man, they had broad shoulders and a gruff way of speaking, like his Great-uncle Stan, like a con man.

 

“Oh, I don’t want money how about a deal instead?”

 

Dippers brow furrowed as he looked up at the grinning man. He had odd hair, it was golden like the rest of his outfit…maybe…he was an outcast too?

 

“What kind of deal Big brother?”

 

“Oh, nothing much, I just get very bored out here and well, I would like company at least once a week.”

 Dipper blinked in surprise because that was not at all what he was expecting, that did not mean he could trust this man however and he had learned a thing or two about bargaining from his uncle.

 

“If I have to come out here you have to promise I return to my home safely and unharmed.”

 

A hidden eyebrow quirked upwards, the kid had some smarts at least, good it would be boring if he did not.

 

“Well, that would imply I am not safe, but despite your rudeness and you striking a hard bargain, I think I can make that happen! ~”

 Dipper could not really believe his luck, he would get to explore the forest in moderate safety! It was a dream come true, he had really wanted to explore the forest he may be introverted but you did not need to be an extrovert to love the forest.

The man extended the hand with the headband in it to dipper and just as dipper was about to reach out and take it his hand was grasped in a firm handshake and he saw a beaming smile as he retreated with his headband from the forced handshake.

 

 

“How about you come see me on Wednesday? That seems like a good day. Oh, and if you don’t I know where you live!”

The man said that so cheerfully and threateningly it was jarring, how could someone be both at the same time?

 

“N-no! please don’t… I…I’ll come.”

 

He had to admit the kid was pretty funny, brave one second and meek the next.

 

“Say Pinetree? While you are here wanna see something cool?”

 

The child looked up and nodded, curiosity alight in those big eyes that were the same colour as the earth after a rainstorm.

The man pointed to a little stone that was hollow and reached in, Dippers eyes grew wide as the man drew a long black pipe out of a space that clearly should not have been able to fit it.

He laughed as the child reached inside and looked around as he reclined and smoked his pipe. The little boy sulked as he found nothing his brows knitted together in frustration as he sat opposite to the man.

“How did you do that?”

The man smirked.

“What would you give me if I told you Pinetree?”

Dipper scowled though really it was not the least bit threatening and it made the man cackle.

 

“Nothing! And my name is not Pinetree it is Dipper!”

 

The child-Dipper folded his arms and sulked which in the man’s opinion was a good look on the kid.

“Well, you will always be Pinetree to me, but in return, I will tell you my name.  It’s Bill, Nice to meet you Pinetree! ~”

 

Bill took a drag on his pipe and exhaled a blue mist which dipper watched with some fascination that made his scowl drop a bit, this man had a foreigner’s name and he did look outlandish…maybe he was just like dipper?

An outcast with no real place?

Maybe he was just as alone feeling as the boy now standing awkwardly in front of him, twiddling the hem of his kimono.

 

“Well, Big brother Bill… it was…interesting meeting you but I need to go back.”

 

The boy turned heel and all but ran making Bill chuckle when the child ended up back at his clearing, not two minutes later looking very confused.

 

“Back so soon? I gotta tell you Pinetree these woods are very hard to navigate alone. ~”

 

Dipper looked at Bill with a frown creasing his soft features, did the eye on Bill’s veil look like it blinked, that was probably just a trick of the light but still, it was unnerving along with the forest.

He had walked in a straight line so how did he end up back here?

 

The golden man watched as the gears turned in the child’s head, he did not have to be a mind reader to see what the kid was thinking it was written as plain as day on his face!

 

 

Yep, this kid really was going to help dispel his boredom.

He got up with a stretch to his full height and tipped his pipe back into the hollow rock.

 

  “Pinetree, I will guide you back…But you have to bring me a gift next time you visit. Deal?”

 

Dipper tilted his head in question but nodded, the gift could be anything so he did not see the harm in it.

 

“okay…But don’t expect it to be anything fancy, I don’t have any money, big brother.”

 

Bill just shrugged and took Dipper’s hand in his to lead him.

Dipper watched the path they took carefully looking at each old statue and tried to take note of the way Bill was going, everything seemed oddly dreamlike as he stepped to the edge of the forest but his had was still in Bill’s and the man gave him a small tug before letting go.

“remember our deal little tree. ~” 

The small child nodded, a little smile gracing his features as he ran back to his weed basket and tied up his headband to fully cover his birthmark where his bangs may get blown off his face.

 

Maybe the woods were not as Dangerous as his great-uncle believed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should Let everyone know I do not have a beta reader so I have to do all this editing myself.  
> It is time-consuming and things that make sense to me may not make sense to everyone so I apologize for logic jumps or weird writer stuff!  
> Now I should start back on my next forgotten falls chapter.  
> [Feel free to Check out my tumblr! ](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/)  
> Have a great day Y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW! Blood and at home old medicine
> 
> Dipper needs to remember his deals or face the consequences.

Dipper had been working through the week to make something for Bill. He settled on beading together some yellow and black beans into a strip of leather to create a similar eye design to the one bill had on his veil. By Tuesday he had made a crude bracelet of sorts.

 

Sadly, when Wednesday came not all went as planned. The boy had wanted to sneak away unnoticed as soon as dawn hit the tips of the Torri gate Stan, however, had other plans

 

“Okay Kids! Up and at em! We need to do some cleaning today there is gonna be a harvest festival soon and you know what that means?” 

 

Mable beamed and looked at Dipper

 

“We are gonna get some worshippers! OHHH can I do the dance this year?”

 

Dipper tried not to giggle, seeing Mable dressed as a shrine maiden was the oddest thing since she was not like one at all.

From what Ford said they were quiet and refined, most definitely the opposite of his outgoing sister, but Stan would probably let her if only to get more money.

 

“Sure, but only if you can get the shrine in shape by tonight!”

 

With that ultimatum, she was off to complete her task, and in the process probably make a bigger mess somewhere else.

 

“Dipper, the yard needs to be cleaned from the gates onwards.”

 

Stan held out a broom and Dipper, for the first time since coming here looked a little upset, but still took the broom.

 

Stan quirked up an eyebrow as he watched the receding back of the smaller brunet. 

 

“Heh, the kid is finally showing some emotions to someone other than his sister, that’s a good start.”

Even though Dipper looked up to Ford he did not really talk, just nodded or gave simple answers, he always completed tasks and always did an excellent job.

 

Plain and simple the kid was scared of rejection again, his sister may have bounced back from the fear of being left by their father but she was outgoing and would leave the shrine, Dipper…Well, he lived in his own world, the little bubble of the shrine and yard.

 

Stan chuckled as a smile tugged his lips.

 

“Finally, that kid is getting somewhere!”

 

With that stan left the room to set up the saisen box, pulling it out was a hassle but they could not afford a new one if this one got weather torn.

 

“Man, I hope there are sake offerings this year.” 

* * *

 

 

 Dipper was sweeping, all the while watching the woods, he gripped the bracelet he had made looking fairly sour, his lips curved down in a pout.

He did not want to break the deal he had with the strange man, but surely, he would understand his plight…Right?

 

 

* * *

 

Oh, oh he was TICKED! How very dare that child think he could just up and break a deal?

Needless to say, Bill was going to make sure that the boy never forgot to visit again, and he had a perfect idea.

 

Time to take up a needed favour.

* * *

 

 

 

Dipper was halfway across the yard with the broom and the air was growing cooler as dusk was setting into the air when he heard it, the crash and scream in the shrine.

He dropped the broom and ran running to his sister, throwing open the doors he took in the scene, a shadow sliding out the window, his sister clutching her wrist as it bled drops of crimson staining the floor, a shattered pot laying by his sister to make it look like an accident.

Stan brushed past him and knelt down to look at his sister, picking her up and calling for Ford to help sew the cut shut.

 

Dipper followed in silence when Mable was put on her sleeping mat Dipper held her other hand, sitting beside her, worry etched in his features as Ford worked a thread through a needle and sterilized it with flame.

The first stitches made Mable scream, those soon receded into whimpers as her brother soothed her and rubbed the back of her hand.

Their eyes met for a moment and both had a moment of understanding, their eyes conveyed the message “This was no accident” as clear as day.

The needle worked through young skin back and forth as the twins shared looks Stan clapped a hand on Dippers back.

 

“Kid, go get some water from the well for your sister, we don’t want the stitches getting infected.”

 

Dipper frowned but his other half gave him a bright smile.

 

“It’s okay Dip, our uncles will take good care of me, and I kinda don’t want this to get all gross.”

 

She lifted her wrist up to show Dipper with a wince in her eyes but light laughter on her lips, this made the male brunette smile and shake his head fondly as he got up off the floor beside the mat.  

 

Dipper went down the stairs and slid open the screen door open, picking up the bucket on the porch he tried to keep the feeling of being watched out of his head, he just needed to draw water from the well and get back to his sister.

 

As he walked to the well he looked at the deep pink dusting the sky slowly turning indigo showing the end of the suns march across the sky.

Shuffling to the stone well he peered down it, the first time he looked down it he had seen a child’s head floating in the bottom, its black hair working like the legs of a spider as it climbed up the side towards him, a grin on pale lips.

 

Thankfully today the child was not here, Ford was convinced a water spirit lived in the well, Dipper thought it was a monster…How could Ford sense but not see how terrible these creatures were?

Dipper dipped the bucket over the side when a knot was tied on the handle, mulling over the lack of sight from the other members of his family, sure ford knew things were around, but Dipper felt like the priest was off on his guesses sometimes.

 

Dipper was in such deep thought he did not notice the looming darkness surrounding him nor the absence of the normal chirping of crickets and cicada’s in the dusk, the last calls of birds unheard as he retrieved the bucket and untied it with small hands before turning as he struggled with the weight.

 

The thing in front of him made him drop the bucket.

 

It had at least ten arms and it looked blackened, its skin darkened like a log that had been left on the fire, it was easily towering over Dipper at nine feet tall, yet even then it seemed hunched over like an old man.

The creature had no real face a crude imitation of one that looked to be made of the knots of a tree, which glowed in the Dimming lights like the embers of a fire twisted into a Permanent snarl.

 

The child did not even register the creature had been growing closer while also blocking the way back to the shrine with its towering body, however Dipper looked up with Fear filled eyes as the creature loomed over him, reaching out one of its hands to touch him while Dipper saw and heard things that made him bolt head first into the tree line.

 

The first was an axe embedded into the creature’s back, the second was the hollow clicking that resonated in his very bones.

 

This thing was a Kodama, a tree spirit, they already were close enough to be like demons with their ability to change their shapes, this one however looked to have been cut into without the proper ritual making it vengeful.

Dipper ran, not knowing where he was really going just knowing he needed to get away from the evil spirit.

His running did not halt that is until he ran into something soft and billowing, the folds of a golden Kimono scooping him up to a broad chest.

 

_“Well, better late than never Pine tree. ~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying the ride thus far and will continue to leave comments and Kudos! I was super excited to make the monster for this chapter.  
> (No it is not the last you will see of it, hehehehehe.~) 
> 
>  
> 
> Use my Tumblr if you would like to ask questions or chat, I don't bite too hard. :D  
>  [ My Tumblr yay!~ ](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper falls deeper into the Rabit hole, Bill finds out that he may not have a snack but a real toy, If you thought Bill was nice...
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ Ah
> 
>    
> Gosh, you innocent beans I'm gonna hurt you later. :D

Dipper squeaked softly struggling against the arms caging him in an embrace, his thoughts fluttering by like strings to be woven on a loom.  
He looked up a bit his chin resting on that chest as he saw a wide smile and that one, eyed golden covering.  
“B-Bill? Wha?”

“Pine tree, you are quite late what were you even doing?”

Was dipper imagining it or was there a slight pout in the elder’s tone? He forgot his fear for the time being and looked up at Bill quizzically.  
A squeak left his lips as the blonde swung him around before setting him down and crouching low to get to his level.

Dipper had to rise a bit from the unceremonious heap Bill dropped him in. Fixing the hem of his oversized kimono that had slid off his shoulder he gave Bill a weak glare that he just snickered at.

Something had fallen on the ground between them as Dipper had been swung around, eyeing the bracelet Bill picked it up and inspected it, his lips set into a thin unreadable line.

“I uh, I told you it wouldn’t be fancy, I really don’t have the money for something cool.”

To his shock, Bill waved his hand dismissively as if waving away an annoying fly.

“This is sufficient for now, I can see the effort that was put in.”

He slipped the leather strap on his arm above the black glove and let the sleeves of his kimono slip down once more covering his hands as a crash sounded behind Dipper who went ridged.

…. Right he had been running for his life from a glorified tree monster.

With little thought Dipper rushed behind Bill and peeked from behind him as the monstrous form of the Kodama lurched towards them, It looked like it was wading in the earth like one would wade through water, it's way of moving would have been graceful if not for the lurching motions, Great they were going to die.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill looked down at the child nearly clinging to the hem of his kimono, surely the child was not afraid of the Kodama’s base form since that was all humans really could see though…He seemed to be looking up not down and the fear was palpable.

In fact, it was delectable but he had to restrain himself for now.

“little tree, what are you looking at, what do those eyes see?”

Those doe eyes turned up towards him, full of fear and apprehension the child took a shuddering breath and whimpered out a reply.

“y-you wou-uld never…. believe me…”

Bill coached his expression to be calm and collected though there was some hope now that this child could be more than a fun toy and inevitable meal.

 

“Shh, just tell me what you see small one.” ~

His voice cooed soothingly around Dipper’s mind as it encircled it like a blanket in the cold of a rainy night bringing some comfort as he watched Bill, shuddering and hoping not to lose a potential friend due to his weirdness.

“It is a monster, right there…It is ten feet tall and wading in the ground, it has lots of limbs like tree branches an…and”

The child had to pause and inhale a shaky breath as the creature stopped just short of Bill.  
“It’s a Kodama, but it looks like a demon, it has fire for eyes, it’s bark is burnt and there is a big axe in its side…It is so close…We are gonna die…”

The child was trembling and Bill had to contain his glee, this child, he saw clearly, he had pure sight meaning he was not seeing creatures or even himself in his base form…he was seeing the real thing.

He was very glad he had not eaten the child on sight.

No, a new and far more delicious plan was forming in his mind as he kept the grin from his features.

“Pine tree, did you try talking to it? Did it even harm you?”

Oh, the look he got was a just perfect, a little petulant squeak leaving the boy’s lips as he looked at the elder in shock.

“I can see what you see Kid, and let me tell you, that is a creature in pain. It looks like it is trying to ask you for help.”

As if on cue the creature started to make creaking sounds; branch-like arms reaching out to Dipper who tried…and failed not to flinch, but also, he looked at his companion with renewed wonder. Bill could almost see the gears turning in the child’s head as if this was a puzzle he was now determined to solve.

“N-no one not even in my family sees things like this…n-not even Ford and he is the best, he said I must be blowing things out of proportion.”

Watching the Kodama as it gently set a limb on Dipper’s head holding something out to the child as Bill was trying not to grimace at the hero worship, that was something he would have to fix.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With shaking hands, he held what the Kodama dropped into his waiting palms.  
There resting simply was ash and in it a small cone, it looked like a sugi cone from the scrolls he had read on flora from his great-uncle Ford, this was the cone of a sacred tree. He looked to the flames in the creature’s eyes now seeing clearly the sap running from empty sockets that ran like deep red tears Dipper clenched his hands and gently folded the ashes and the cone away in his kimono, determination shining brightly in his eyes.

“I will re-plant you near the shrine, you will be safe there.”

With a great creak and the groaning of wood, the Kodama leaned over and stooping low before the child putting their foreheads together and closing it’s ever inflamed eyes.  
Dipper could hear it as a whisper that dragged into the wind and surrounded him in a warmth he never knew.  
He felt the ashes surround him as the creature fell apart, the axe landing on the ground with a clank as he heard the soft whisper on the wind as the ashes and wind ruffled his hair in a kind gesture.

‘ ** _thank you_** ’

When The doe-eyed boy opened his eyes the Kodama was gone, it was just Bill, him and an axe.  
The elder drew close once more and ruffled Dipper’s hair with a chuckle.

“You really are one in a million Pine tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.  
> I am back from being an emotional trainwreck, still a flaming dumpster fire who will only write 1,000 words per chapter unless it is one of my later ones,(Maybe it depends, I try to split things to keep it digestible.) but I have my new notes on this
> 
> A little status update Forgottenfalls Is on Hiatus, not dropped. I just need to work through some plot points. 
> 
> It is really hard for me not to just give away all my secrets in one chapter. hhaaaa.~ 
> 
> ~❤Zeo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna get Disembowelled...That is all that needs saying also...HUMAN GROWING TREE! IT IS A THING LOOK IT UP! 
> 
> Dipper in flower crowns is a weakness of mine HHHHHH I need to draw that.

The kid was interesting, Bill had not had a fun toy in years and as far as he knew children were impressionable, he never really liked the smaller flesh bags they always screamed around him and for good reason, their nightmares were delicious.

 

He absently watched as Pine tree etched words into a piece of bark trying to draw a flower he was writing about in the bark.

 

Bill would not admit it aloud but this kid was fairly fun to watch, his big mocha eyes lighting up and getting wide over each discovery each small bit of praise making him flush and wriggle.

The child also did not fear the forest as others did, Bill’s aura normally did frighten people off but this child had chased after a headband to come in here and was not a mess of fear, no he was nervous but not unnaturally afraid.

 

Bill stood in a fluid motion striding over to the child before settling down behind him, the curled locks bouncing slightly as the boy looked up at the one-eyed drapery staring down at him.

 

“Bill, these flowers light up in the dark! It is amazing, I bet Mable would love them…”

 

The elder watched as Dipper worried his bottom lip, teeth gently playing at the pliant flesh before looking away to the side eyes giving away his emotions as Bill watched the child’s thoughts reflect in his eyes.

That was another enjoyable thing, Bill did not need to really read the child’s mind the kid pretty much put it on display for him at all times!

 

“Why did the Kodama hurt Mable, Bill? I-I don’t get it if it wanted my help then it could have asked me and left her out of it.”

 

Well, the stupid moss for brains was supposed to kill her, she was obviously a distraction from how much Pine tree spoke of her, how much thoughts of her occupied him.

 

Ah well, there would be other opportunities, for now, he would have to bide his time.

 

“Tell me little Tree, do you do your best thinking while in pain? The creature was hurt and lashing out like a wild animal, it probably was looking for anything to help it’s pain in your home and was startled by your sister and lashed out.”

 

He cooed into the child’s ear the lie easily falling from his lips like silk promising to wrap the boy up in comfort when really, he was in dangerous company.

The child looked at the pine eques nut in his hand and smiled at it softly whispering a soft “Oh” and then to the seed he poked it saying

“I forgive you, okay?”

Containing a chuckle as the child bought the lie Bill reclined on his arms leaning back to look at the sky.

This child was trusting, sweet and lonely that much was for sure but he was also intelligent and that was even more fun at times. The two of them had broken into at least three mini ‘debates’ about different topics including whether flowers were to be enjoyed by just females or all. 

Bill was fairly certain he had won that debate, gender constraints were such a pathetic human structure and held no use, Especially for Dipper who would look lovely in flowers…Perhaps a pink kimono too, really the child had a more feminine look and it was funny to see him trying to act “Manly”

 

The boy had pouted and said his great-uncle stan would be upset if he looked too “girly” and make fun of him and tell him to lift more water out of the well to gain muscle. Humans were pathetic really and Bill chuckled to himself tying some smaller white flowers together to make a crown setting it on Dipper’s head.

 

“Bill! Don’t just drop things on my he-…Oh, um..T-thanks.”

 

And the kid looked as bright in the cheeks as cherry blossoms, averting his gaze from Bill, thinking he was being teased.

 

“Hey kid, You should just wear what looks good on you. You have a good face for this kinda stuff.”

 

He pursed his lips and pulled the child up alongside him with a face-splitting grin.

 

“wh-…Bill, what are you doing?”

 

The elder chuckled a deep rumble and ruffled the child’s hair.

 

“Wanna see something neat kid?”

 

He relished in the small nod Dipper gave him with wide eyes, clutching the bark and small knife close to his chest as Bill started to lead them.

 

“So, Pine tree, ever heard of the Jinmenju?”

Dipper creased his eyebrows together and thought before letting out a small gasp.

 

“Isn’t that the tree with human face shaped fruit from folktales? I thought it only grew in the east?”

 

That earned him another ruffle of his hair which he sulked at and tried to straighten out his headband and flower crown. Bill was really big on touching him…Maybe he should start writing about his weird friend?

 

“Nah, they grow wherever there is lots of spiritual energy or magic…whatever it is that the mundane call it now.”

 

Reaching behind a tree Bill produced a long staff dipper’s eyes blown wide, trying to glance behind the tree as they passed it. His friend was sure odd, doing such strange things, the way he talked was weird too sometimes it made Dipper wonder about the mental state of the older man.

Still, Bill was nice to him, and seemed harmless plus he knew about the unseen! Dipper was glad to have someone who could see what he did, it made him feel like less of a freak.

 

As they were passing the tree Bill was talking about how Dipper should have added teeth to the bracelet, really teeth would have been such a good idea he had no clue why fleshies were so hesitant about pulling them out of animal skulls, some deer teeth really would have stepped up the design of the bracelet a few notches…ah well…hey, the kid was being really quiet.

 

“Pine tree, I know I am amazing and all but you could contribute to our little conversa-“

 

There on the ground was dipper’s bark and knife Bill sighed through his nose.

 

“Someone is getting Disembowelled today for touching my stuff…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have fun here! 
> 
> Happy birth month To Dip Dop and Mable!  
> (Is it Le or El? I am so confused! )  
> [ Here Be my Tumblr!](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/) please take a look if you Like my stuff and want to tell me about ideas and stuff! My inbox is a hungry monster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper want's a friend  
> Bill has plans  
> Monsters become corpses  
> The plot thickens!

Dipper tried to fight as giant hands surrounded him covering his mouth he kicked and squirmed trying to call for Bill past the trees that were blurring farther and farther away. When the attacker deemed they were far enough it released   Dipper, flinging the child onto a furry back and bolting on all fours, much too fast to simply try rolling off. Dipper strained his eyes looking to see if he could make out a way of escape past the blending colours of the scenery.

 

He sighed and looked down at the course fur below him. It looked blue and he found himself playing with it because really it was just such an unusual unheard-of colour for any natural animal.

His mind and body felt drained, his earlier panic setting into his bones and his eyes started to droop shut the last thing he saw were small lights as he fell into the deep embrace of sleep.

 

Dipper jolted and tried to sit up but found himself oddly restrained looking at where he was in the dim light of…was it a cave? That is what it looked like, grey stone and high craggy ceiling housing stalactites that looked like teeth ready to devour him.

 

Under his body was a mix of grasses and flowers in a hastily made bed or nest, he could hear hushed voices from the corners of the room

 

“she is awake.”

“She has big eyes.”

“so pretty.”

“Like a little princess.”

 

The voices were gruff sounding as they crooned about someone who Dipper could not see.

 

He tried to ignore the voices as best he could while also attempting to loosen the restraints on him, thick vines tangling his arms and legs.

 

“Now, now little lady don’t go hurting yourself, after all, we wanna do this proper don’t we boys?”

Dipper could hear grunts of affirmation and the thudding of fists on chests as a rather large blue furred monkey stepped from the shadows, walking upwards like a man.

 

“Welcome to our little mountain cave! Man, it is really hard to come across ladies since all the villagers have pretty much stopped coming into the forest, so I guess It is lucky we found a cute one.”

That brought bouts of harsh laughter to Dippers ears his mind churning, Blue-furred monkeys, that stood like men and kidnapped girls…oh…oh no. Kakuen, creatures that kidnapped women to further their species…they preferred females though because males obviously could not do anything about having children. Though Dipper was not so sure why he knew that was one mystery he did not want to find out.

 

“Uh.Well, See I am n-not a girl…”

 

The silence was deafening after he said that and one of the Kakuen came close roughly yanking his chin and inspecting him, nostrils flaring.

 

“CHAD! This is a boy!”

“What? B-but he smells like a girl and he is too soft and cute…she even screams like one!”

“Shmebulok!”

“Maybe we can keep him? I mean he is pretty for a boy…”

“Not like we have seen many girls around.”

“what do you think Jeff? Should we make a boy our queen?”

 

The one inspecting him…Jeff? Yeah probably, he seemed like the ringleader picked the still bound boy up and waved him around a bit making Dipper squeak.

 

“Well, He is cute, Okay boys, get the ring and stuff prepared, we are getting a queen!”

 

There were cheers that soon tapered out into silence that was punctuated only by the sound of clapping hands.

 

“Well, Well, Well. Someone is having a celebration without me. How rude.”

 

All of the Kakuen turned towards the sound of the voice, and there leaning against the entrance of the cave was Bill leaning against it and inspecting his nails nonchalantly. Before looking up at Jeff, the eye on his veil almost looked like it was glinting.

 

Dipper was dropped on the flower bed facing away from Bill and he tried to wriggle free, it was embarrassing having someone see him all tied up like this.

 

“C-Cipher, you can’t make us stop, we found this human fair and square!”

 

The Ringleader seemed to gain some boldness back from that statement as his followers shouted the affirmative. That however deflated as Bill spoke again.

 

“Oh? And who told you that? Because Pine tree and I were out on a little stroll and then he was grabbed from right behind me, so tell me.”

There was a sickening cracking sound that echoed in the cave, bouncing off the walls, Dipper could feel the space was growing warmer and he was curious as to why but could not seem to roll over for some reason, perhaps he was caught on something?

 

“Tell me Jeff, which one took my human and after getting my pound of flesh and Pine tree back I will leave your miserable little clan alone.”

 

There was a hush that was punctuated by a small scuffle and soon shouting, begging.

 

“PLEASE! I did not know! Don’t give me to him! Please, I would rather fall off the mountain!”

 

The sound that followed was someone being dragged out of the cave, more silence and then a scream that Dipper knew he would never forget, it lasted so long, everyone was silent but for the sound of screaming and the calling for help for anyone to end the torment.

 

Dipper found himself hefted onto a strong shoulder.

Looking at the slowly Receding faces of the Kakuen he could see the worry on their faces and he could not help but wonder why.

 

Wait, Bill had said his human what did that mean? Dipper found his brain churning trying to grasp the situation he now found himself in and was trying not to panic.

 

The reason for Bill’s odd appearance, his mannerisms and way of speaking…the fear of the brutish Kakuen.

 

Shit, Bill was not a human, was he?

 

The child In Bill’s arms started to hyperventilate and Bill could smell the fear, huh looks like the kid had finally put two and two together.

He made sure to skirt around the pile of goo and charred fur that was left of Chad, after all, it would not do for his little human to distrust him now would it?

 

“What’s on your mind kid? No; ‘Thanks for saving me Bill, you are the best!’ ?”

 

Dipper visibly shuddered and opened and closed his mouth a few times testing to see if his tongue which felt like a lead brick would work.

 

“T-Thanks Bill…b-but I wanna ask you something.”

 

Bill plopped down on the grass and held the child on his lap, his back to a tree, Dipper could not help but find that smile very predatory looking.  Taking a gulp of air, he started to shakily speak.

 

“Y-You are…Not human are you Bill?”

 

The elder chuckled and rested his chin on the child’s hair.

 

“You are really bright Pine tree, Yeah I'm not a human, but I like you kid I'm not gonna hurt you.”

 

The child looked confused, worried and relieved all at once

 

“Besides, we have a deal and I get bored, so you better keep visiting or I will be…unhappy.”

 

Dipper looked incredulous, was this thing pouting? It was a monster; how could it pout?

 

“What are you, Bill?”

There was the return of Bill’s signature smarmy grin though this time he leaned close and whispered in the shell of Dipper’s ear.

 

“Would not be much of a mystery if I told you now would it?”

 

His confusion abated a bit, Bill wanted him to figure it out maybe this could still be okay.

 

“Um, okay but can you untie me and take me home? My family is probably really worried, I have been gone so long and I was supposed to just get water…”

 

He found his bindings bursting into Cerulean flames that did not burn as they engulfed him and Bill but made the vines snap off him. As Bill stepped out from the flames with Dipper in his arms the child blinked incredulously at the sight of the clearing and shrine just beyond the tree line.

 

“There we are, don’t worry kid you are safe with me but come back soon okay?”

 

Dipper nodded and ran without sparing too much of a glance at the man who was smirking in the darkness behind him but he could hear the beginnings of a chuckle as he returned from the well and entered the shrine.

 

 

Bill laughed, the child was so ready for attention that he was not fighting him too hard, it would be fun to have his own toy.

Dipper was perfect and if trained and groomed properly…well.

 

He could be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! HAHAHAHA!  
> A special double upload in appreciation of the twins birth month!   
> (Also because I have a book full of Ideas and wanted to finish up showcasing what the gnomes are)   
> Yeah it was between this and the Kappa, but I just was not feeling them being a bunch of Kappa's sooooo
> 
> I hope this is okay, seriously my writing style sometimes feels super rushed but I am not the best at describing stuff and this helps me figure out writing, it is a fun exercise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dipper gets roped in even more and Bill makes plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of an interlude chapter before I have to write this whole big scene I have within my notes and introduce new characters at a festival. 
> 
> What is Bill planning for? well, Y'know...stuff. 
> 
> Not at all bad
> 
> Nope. 
> 
> Just.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stuff.

* * *

 

Dipper was on his fourth piece of wrapped charcoal, he just could not help chewing on things when he was deep in thought, what else could he do while grounded other than hastily plant a tree?

 

His form was sprawled out on the futon and he stared up at the ceiling looking to his side at pieces of bark and paper that littered the spaces near him casting his gaze at his sister’s empty futon.

 

He had asked her earlier about what had happened and she had looked confused.

“silly Dipper, you know what happened. I cut myself on a piece of shattered pottery, don’t worry though I will be all better in time to dance for the festival! ~” 

 

Wanting to protest he had opened his mouth, however, Mable was already off with Stan who was going to sell some charms.

This entire ordeal just felt off, even if the Kodama had tried he doubted it could mess with his sister’s memory in it’s weakened state.

With a deep sigh, Dipper stretched and got up, kicking the covers of his futon, at the very least he could tend to his garden and water the Kodama’s seed which he had planted near his garden.

Pulling on a simple, and dirty cotton kimono that was best for such messy work he padded out of the house barefoot to make his way to the well.

 

That is until he saw his great-uncle Ford near his garden inspecting something. With some trepidation at being scolded again for running off, which is what happened last night…His family thought he ran off while his sister was injured! That left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his heart heavy with an odd sensation akin but not fully like grief.

 

He made his way over, pretending to weed while his eyes widened at what he saw his uncle doing.

He saw a sapling that was not there before of a Sugi pine that stood a bit taller than himself, His uncle offering up a prayer while putting a shimenawa on the tree, Lined with the mulberry paper shide.

 

This meant his uncle suspected a God resided in the tree, which was not far from the truth considering the tree just sort of appeared out of nowhere to his Great uncle’s knowledge.

 

Dipper, however, smiled to himself softly and  continued tending to his garden quietly until his great uncle passed by him

“Oh, Dipper remember not to leave the shrine grounds today…I wish you would tell us what happened last night. We were worried.”

 

Ford watched his nephew frown and look down at his dirty palms then go back to pulling up a weed, that made the older man sigh.

 

“Well, Let Stan know I will be back after sunset. I have heard tell of a Wandering carriage selling occult artefacts.”

 

Dipper listened as Ford walked off and got up to get water from the well.

“I bet he is going to the carriage to get some himself, he is a really weird priest.”

 

The boy pulled the bucket up with the rope grunting and thinking of his uncle being so odd, perhaps stan was not the only one hiding things like the conman he was. Ford was actually very loose with his practices and seemed not to fully follow just one sect, which Dipper pondered watering his plants before looking at the tree holding out his ladle of water.

 

“Want some too?”

He spoke with a grin which turned into a startled shriek as a young man with brown skin, a nest of needles for hair green eyes and a kimono of bark that waded into the ground like water slipped from around the tree seemingly out of nowhere before holding his hands up placatingly for Dipper.

 

“Be calm small one, it is me Thank you for planting me and so close to your cute little garden too.”

 

The boy blinked and then it clicked, this was the Kodama! With shaking hands, he held the ladle out to the spirit and it was taken from him as the creature drank and sprinkled the water on his head. The tree seemed affected by this, needles looking more vibrant. Dipper became so invested in looking at the tree he forgot about the spirit that now scooped him up with a laugh as he squeaked.

 

“Ah! ~ It is so nice to not be in pain anymore, I forgot that water tasted good. Rain does little with your heart being burned to the core. Now then I hear tell a festival is coming?”

 

Dipper nodded once, he felt weird and tingly and unsure of what was going on. He had a hard enough time talking to other humans! now this supernatural creature was speaking with him and asking him questions, holding him like a parent would for their precious child.

 

No one talked to Dipper this way, quiet unimpressive Dipper.

The one who is easily forgotten in a crowd next to his amazing Great uncles and bright sister.

He was not special, not important in any way he did not deserve any sort of recognition at all that was better suited to his sister.

 

“I uh, why didn’t you ask Ford? He was just here and he is actually smart and good at talking…”

Better at everything, better than me. Just like everyone else in my family. Dipper thought bitterly to himself feeling more alone than he ever had since coming here, he was growing up but he was not able to talk to others still and just could not make friends as his sister did.

 

“Oh him? He made the rope too tight didn’t even bother to try talking to me, just asked for protection and other things. Honestly.”

 

The Kodama seemed amused more than frustrated and looked down at Dipper with a fond smile.

 

“You, my dear child actually spoke to me and asked me a question whether or not you expected a response, you are quite the delight.”

 

The boy felt his ears redden at the honest compliment and the smallest of smiles graced his lips.

Someone actually liked him? Called him a delight? He was over the moon, nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

 

 

 Holding up a clear Ball the scene faded between Bill’s nimble fingers He could not help but chuckle at how easy it was to win over the child, although seeing his pawn scoop the child up had made something flare up within his chest like a bitter cold storm.

 

Still, the intended purpose was what made it necessary, the boy could be swayed by humans to their side but the unseen could make better use of the child, his eyes seeing more than all other mortals.

Sweeping a hand over a stone lamp it lit with a blue light inside was the image of the child sleeping on his futon.

 

The Kodama had made its way to carve his eyes, excellent. Though Bill’s nose wrinkled up in disgust under his veil as he saw how the child was living.

 

“Disgusting mortals, what is this squalor? This “shrine” is falling apart.”

 

Upon closer inspection the boy was not in good shape either, compared to the form of his sister near him, he was smaller and thinner where she was more rounded, his eyes surrounded by dark circles like that of the blanket of darkness that surrounded the moon his sister had the blanket and he was only covered by a kimono.

 

This made Bill’s frown deepen. Why was this child not in the same shape as his twin?

 

Bill continued to watch seeing in the morning as his sister got a bigger portion of rice, presumably because she went to the market with Stanley. She smiled more and spoke to the man in the image who smiled back. The other man in the image ruffled her hair walking out the front door. When the two left the boy rose from his fitful sleep and started his day, he cleaned and cooked and gardened, in general, it was no wonder the shrine was falling apart as only two small hands seemed to be holding it truly together to Bill.

 

The Golden-haired man’s annoyance only deepened when at dinner they boy gave his fish to his sister when she asked. The kid cooked it! Why was he giving up what he made?

 

They talked at the table and Dipper cleaned all while smiling as he listened to his family.

Why did he smile? He was being used, how could he be so happy with them?

 

The fire flared red burning the Images up in an angry haze.

 

“How can one smile when they are being used so?”

 

Bill sighed softly his anger abating slightly as he snapped his fingers together, a rice-ball falling into his palm.

 

“Then again, I can use this…they use him…If I show him “Genuine” kindness…he may be more malleable to my needs…”

 

The snack popped out of existence as he tossed it in the air. That may just work, plus the kid being a little more dependant on him would probably be cute. That and he may look better with actual meat on his bones. So, the plan was set.

 

“Time to kill them with “Kindness”. ~” 

 

A laugh echoed In Dipper’s dreams that night.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets a Redhead  
> Sugi Thinks they don't have souls.   
> Mable is a jellyfish  
> Stan and ford are clueless.

The day came, Dipper had made sure to visit Bill very early in the morning so he could help set up for the festival later in the day.

He smiled a little to himself looking at the leaf wrapped chestnuts that Bill had given him, remembering how his friend had rolled his eyes when he heard his stomach growl and flicked his forehead.

 

Bill was a good guy, even if he was not human, even if he did not seem to be kind all the time.

 

Snacking on the chestnuts he did his chores along with the setup, stringing up lanterns and getting the prayer cards ready.

 

He watched Ford do cleansing rituals and stan rigging the offering box.

It made him shake his head fondly for both his uncles who were endearing in very different ways.

Dipper had never really participated in the Festivals at all before. He preferred to seclude himself, but if Mable was going to dance than he would watch if only to support her.

Still as the lights dimmed and he lit the lanterns he could not help but gravitate to the tree, he did not really want to see anyone and the Kodama whom he had dubbed Sugi for lack of a better name, though the creature had groused that it also could mean overeating he relented if only for Dipper’s sake.

 

The sun was setting over the treeline making the trees themselves look as though they were ablaze, Sugi was watching as Dipper tensed up, seeing the first trickle of humans come to the paltry shrine.

Mainly all farmers and craftsmen given that they wore Hakama…though there were a few oddities in the crowd.

Not unusual this town was full of spiritual energy. There was a large family of bamboo cutters, all of which looked rather raggedy. The large man had torn the sleeves off his kimono showing off his biceps.

 

Dipper, however, seemed to be watching the only female in the family. Tilting his head back and forth as he watched her get her brothers in line.

He sighed softly. He really liked that girl he would see her every so often to pick things up from Ford or to deliver furniture to Stan.

He did not really notice that he had drifted off into his own thoughts until Sugi patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Dipper, you will miss your sister’s performance.”

It was said with a wry amusement and a slight fondness that reminded Dipper of older siblings he had seen interact every so often back when he lived with his father…

 

“Yeah, okay Sugi.”

It was more of a mutter so no one would think he was talking to himself as he shuffled to a clearing where his sister was dressed from head to toe in silks, her face covered by a mask, however, he could tell she was beaming beneath it. That fact alone made sitting between all these people fine, he watched as his sister started her first steps not paying attention to the Kodama who left his side, disgust written on his features.

 

 

* * *

 

Sugi leaned back against his tree snarling at the bamboo cutter family with murderous desire.

That family had been the one that cut down and burned the roots of his siblings, sure they were several generations off but that was not the point; the point was that their family had hurt him and he wanted his vengeance, it made him sick to see the boy, the only decent human he had known look so enamoured with such evil humans.

 

Particularly the girl who Sugi could tell would break the poor boy’s heart if he ever told her about his crush, she looked rough and coarse where Dipper was smooth and soft…The kid was like a baby deer looking to a wolf for comfort.

 

With a soft inhale of breath, he let go.

 

Human’s were fickle and he had waited this long, he could wait a little longer, if she made the boy happy then Sugi would bear with it.

And if she broke his heart, well Dipper would never need to know what could happen.

 

* * *

 

He smiled and clapped looking as his sister bowed and the crowd dispersed. Watching the bamboo cutter and his family filter to the offering box.

He wanted to follow that girl but he knew he had to support Mable first, so he pushed forwards to talk to her.

 

“Hey, you did really good Mabes!”

 

Then the hours passed with his sister talking his ear off as he helped her inside to change from all the silk layers to a yukata.

 

“I felt like I was drowning in all those layers Dips, plus it was way too big. I had to use needles to adjust the silks so I did not look like a dancing jellyfish!”

 

She proceeded to wiggle her arms and fingers around and make herself look boneless.   

The night continued like that for the most part, talking with his sister and wandering around the shrine.

He finally worked up enough courage to walk over to her, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he thought it might burst when he got close to her but that did not happen when he got close to her, no something worse happened.

 

He tripped over his own two feet right in front of her and as he was flailing, he caught his hand on the bottom of her robes, ripping it slightly. At that moment he wanted to die, he could not believe he had blown it wither already!

 

Instead of being angry like any other normal human would be over his antics, she smiled and offered him a hand as he apologized to her profusely, she chuckled, it sounded nice sharp enough to cut through other sounds but warm and inviting like a blanket.

 

“Don’t worry about it, little man. Say I have seen you around before. You take care of the garden. Name’s Wendy, and you are?”

She looked at him and he stuttered flustered from her attention and kindness.  

 

“Dopper…I mean! Dipper my name is Dipper Pines….”

 

She laughed again and Dipper wanted to bury himself in that sound.

 

“Well Dipper, I hope I see you around more often kid. “

 

with a wave and a nod, she was gone but Dipper was buzzing with delight as he realized he had done it, he had talked o her, Kinda, and learned her name!  

 

Smiling with still glowing red cheeks he entered the shrine and nestled into his futon.

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, this took a long time for such a short amount, FEAR NOT!   
> I have decided to try to make a double update this month of TSATF.  
> I actually had a really hard time writing this chapter and am sorry if it is not up to scratch, I may have to come back to it at some point and re-work it...
> 
> For now, sit back and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see:   
> Dipper grow up!  
> FRIENDSHIP!!  
> Terrible things...
> 
>  
> 
> Warning!: Mild depictions of gore to cute creatures/ A slight depiction of A more abusive relationship Dipper has with both his Uncles/ One physical blow/ Dipper not fitting Gender norms and needing to be protected. (Protect this sweet boy.)

THREE YEARS LATER.

* * *

 

 

Dipper had fallen into a happy routine, His long days marked by him learning from Ford, Prayers, chants and rites. Which he honestly did not care for all that much.

Too much order, too much rigidity, he preferred his freedom, not wearing sandals, running barefoot and free.

He also had a teacher in Sugi who actually taught him a bit of magic. Finding him a natural at talking to plants and getting them to grow, coaxing even the most stubborn of seedlings into fruition.

This made his small garden explode into life every harvest.

Which also made something else necessary, going to town to sell off his harvest. There he met more people. Though he tended to be more reserved than his sister.

 

He met Soos, a sweet and well-mannered tanner? Blacksmith? Carver?  Honestly, the man did it all other than fight. He actually fled enlistment in order to support his grandmother.

Dipper liked him almost immediately.

 

Then there was Wendy, still beautiful but he tried not to over think his attraction to her, she had taught him how to use a bow and arrow because he was poor at anything involving real strength, he did have a steady hand and a good eye though and soon he was a masterful shot.

She looked after her brothers still, being the mother most of them never had. Their mother died in childbirth with their youngest son so Dipper often would go to her first with his harvest and give her the parts that were not as likely to sell and a few treats for the other boys.

 

They all seemed to like him, even their mountain of a father who did not show much emotion to anyone anymore.

 

That is how he got archery lessons, as a payment during harder months for the family so they would not have to give up any coin and he could spend time with Wendy.

 

Mable was beautiful, probably the loveliest girl in town at their age, she could play music, sing, dance and often would play her Shakuhachi, a bamboo flute to earn money.

She already had a lineup of suitors even at the age of sixteen.

 

Dipper could not blame others for liking his sister, she was the picture of loveliness, soft curves, flowing hair that was let down often, delicate hands a smiling face. She was perfect and though it made him glow with pride at how popular she was he often was left feeling inadequate.

 

Stan would often tease him over how he was wiry and unable to lift a sword, how his face looked soft and how he had a quiet voice with a more feminine lilt.  

 

Worst of all it was all true and often enough to hide his tears at not measuring up to his uncle’s expectations he would hide in the woods.

 

This too now became routine, he would hear his uncles talking about him late at night, about how he was not getting better at taking over the shrine and how Mable would probably inherit it.

He could hear people whisper about him in town. About how he was a failure of a failing shrine, how he was probably cursed because he was born with a marking on his head and it was better his sister took over.

 

Only Soos, Wendy, Mable, Sugi and Bill did not judge him five people who made him happy and two were not even human!

Still, as he sat with his back rubbing against the rough bark of a tree, the moon illuminating the white stones he had placed to mark a path to his hiding place he felt content, even with the tears still streaming down his face.

 

He rested his bow and quiver of arrows beside himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.

 

The forest responded it felt like he was breathing in life and magic itself as he felt rejuvenated.

The air around him pulsed and thrummed softly, the energy of life and decay, yin and yang forever caught in an eternal dance.

 

He scoffed softly in his mind as he thought about Ford being so scared of this place, it was beautiful…the man was just too self-important to care.

He thought back to all the lectures Ford would give on the proper rituals but not talk about how he got the energy or why he needed to cleanse these creatures.

 

Dipper had seen a cleansing and it had been horrific.

 

Ford had taken him at the age of fourteen to go cleanse a house for someone who wanted to live there.

It was apparent to Dipper immediately that Ford could not see what he could see, that being little black creatures that looked like they were composed of dust, they had long floppy ears like rabbits and shuffled across the floor to collect dust.   No bigger than his hand they looked so innocent and soft.

Then Ford started chanting.

 

The screaming was ungodly, the small creatures exploding into gore before his very eyes.

He had blacked out only to see one creature in front of him clinging to life in front of him. He had hurried despite Ford protesting and had gotten it out of the house. It escaped and when he faced Ford to explain what he did he had been smacked across the face.

 

Ford had never hit him before and he was stunned.

 

“Dipper, you do not aid demons, no matter how they may look to you.”

 

And that was all he had been told.

 

The long and short of it was Dipper did not see why those creatures who just ate dust and lived in dark places deserved such a fate.

 

He hated cleansings, they were just death warrants with a pretty name.

 

Sighing with a smile he looked down to see his new little friend snuffling at his bow. Somehow the creature had found him here, dipper petted the soft dusty ears as it made a little humming sound. The creature was the size of his head now and still was very cute.

 

It came and went as it pleased and to Dippers delight, it liked to mess up Ford’s talismans, it was a trickster more than anything and harboured more good will to Dipper than Ill to Ford, once it finished collecting dust off the young man’s clothing it shuffled off into the forest.

 

Leaning back the brunet huffed out a laugh.

 

“I know you are there Bill.”

 

With a soft blue spark of light, the golden man appeared in all his splendour and sat beside Dipper.

 

“Your face is wet again, it has been a lot more often now Pine tree.”

 

With a raise and lowering of his shoulders, he smiled and looked at the grass below his feet, curling his knees into his chest.

 

Bill had become the person he told everything to, his best friend and confidant. Bill would scoff and tease him when he told him about his crush, would say humans were not worth his time.

But he would always listen, he never really brushed Dipper off because he did not fit the picture of being an “ideal man”

 

In fact, Dipper was pretty much sure Bill did not care about gender norms or anything of the like with how many times Dipper had caught him making bracelets out of flowers or how he would weave flowers in the younger man’s hair if he fell asleep around him, or how he would call things pretty or cute and say he liked them.

 

He once caught bill drawing happy faces on rocks and the guy just said he liked them “because they are cuter this way.”

 

Bill also was a person who taught Dipper, pretty much everything.

Dipper could speak two other languages now and knew how to do arithmetic and he could identify a variety of wild plants.

 

Bill was a good guy and that was all Dipper needed, who cares what he was? He was better than most humans.

 

“Oh, y’know the usual. Stan was just…telling me I should work in a tea house ‘cause I am too weak for anything else.”

 

Bill scoffed softly. Dipper was pretty sure eyes were rolling under the veil.

  

 

 “First, Tea is delightful and he is disgracing the art of Tea making and serving, second, you should do whatever makes you happy, who cares what you do? It is your life, not his.”

 

The young man choked on a sob and a laugh all at once, he had to give it to Bill, the guy always knew what to say. He cut to the issue like a knife and cleared it away like a soft breeze.

 

“Stop crying, it is gross. And you have bags under your eyes, go back to your Hovel and sleep. You can see me tomorrow so I can grace you with my radiant presence.”

 

That made Dipper laugh as he got up. He bowed to Bill and grinned.

 

“Well okay, then your majesty. ~”

 

He teased but trotted off to the shrine anyway.

 

Tomorrow would be a better day, telling himself this also became part of his routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA!! I told y'all it is here!   
> And you all thought Bill would be jelly of wendy, No he does not know that is a thing he should feel (Yet! )   
> He just has a minor disgust of all humans other than Dip Dop the Cinnamon bun. 
> 
> [Please check out my tumblr and ask me stuff by pressing this!](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has an emotion, He crushes it  
> Dipper is breaking  
> Keys are found  
> Bill is the force which brought this upon Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some TW! for the general ANGST 
> 
> Also, I want you to know, Dipper would have been more social and better liked by others around him if Bill was not around, Ford would have still been his role model but since Bill is around Dipper closed himself off a whole lot from others and Bill encouraged it. 
> 
> Sorry for this being brief, but I wanted this up before midnight, a little gift for everyone in Bill's POV   
> Oh and have a VERY happy new year!

He woke up before dawn, cold and hungry as usual.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he stretched and got up, careful for his sister’s still slumbering form.

 

He started his day tending to his plants and coming in to make breakfast, he did not have a large enough portion as usual, too kind to complain when his sister begged for seconds. His uncles got bigger portions than him too, but the young man never complained and that was infuriating, he was mild, kind and good-natured.

 

Bill could see the Brunets ribs, which was unacceptable.

He watched the continuation of the day through his blue fire. Dipper, little pine tree was growing up his birthday would be soon and Bill had been watching, he knew his uncles had got his sister a new kimono however he had yet to see an adequate gift for the young man.

 

In other words, nothing, they had nothing for the young man and it made Bill seethe. How could Pine tree live with this obvious favouritism? How could someone so kind not have kindness given back to them? He should stand up for himself, this was pathetic.

 

Not that the sapling was weak, oh no. He actually was full of lean muscle, pulled taught when practising archery or running through the woods he looked fine to Bill, though he could stand to gain some weight he was still a fit young man who would have been bulkier if he had eaten proper portions growing up.

 

The eye of the veil crinkled with disgust as it saw the human stan getting Dipper repair the roof while he took the boy’s sister shopping.

 

Bill knew why they favoured Mabel, she was open and bright like the sun, she was kind and sweet right from the start with them and it paid off for her in getting all the positive attention.

Meanwhile, her brother who was cautious and slow to open up even if he had once looked up to the adults in his life once was now blocked from them because he had been seen as different and cold,

They were fools thinking this, the moon had a light that was just as beautiful as the sun, perhaps more as the moon did not burn you or hurt your eyes to look directly at it.

 

Bill was pondering as he watched Dipper fix the roof. The young man labouring under the heat of the sun as his other uncle left.

 

The work continued and Dipper was starting to look very red to Bill and not in the usual way he did when he was embarrassed.

 

With horror, he saw the Brunet fall from the roof only to be caught in the branches of sugi.

 

He closed his fist and called for the Pine feeling rage boiling under his skin.

 

Dipper Pines was HIS human, how dare mortals treat him this way? This kid was his one ticket to be free and he would not let the humans waste it for him.

 

When Dipper was brought to him, he waved sugi off and got to work, the kid was too light but feeding him would have to wait.  He took Dipper to a stream of spring water and Dipped him in so his lips and nose were above the water.

 

He watched as the red dimmed to pink and then back to the pale complexion that Bill knew the young man had.

 

“What am I going to do with you, you troublesome tree?”

 

He pulled the young man out of the water and let him dry in the warm late summer breeze as food started popping up out of nowhere. Including sake and his pipe which he smoked while his tree slept.

 

He gave the boy water and sake to drink as he slumbered, it was an easy enough task as the liquid was easy enough to magically manipulate to get into the boy who now was looking flushed due to the alcohol.

 

“Wakey wakey Pine tree, I am bored and you need to eat…or ask questions or something kid…”

 

All said and done it took an hour for Dipper to wake up and he ate slowly without really speaking, the usual curious gleam in his eyes dull, a frown was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Pine tree…”

 

Bill could not continue though because there was a young man clinging to him and crying. If Bill had a heart it was now breaking, he just held Dipper rubbing circles on his back and glaring at a tree.

 

This was his human, and his human key was crying...it was difficult for him to not kill the bird singing on a tree branch not meters away.

 

“Bill, If I died, would anyone even care?”

 

He could hear the resignation in Dippers voice and he hated it, this kid was not supposed to feel like this, he was a special human, One in a billion!

 

“I would care, I know sugi would too.”

 

“no one human would though…I am replaceable.”

 

Bill was shocked for a moment, but in a split second, he decided he could spin this in his favour.

 

“So, what if no human misses you? They are the worst, if they don’t appreciate you it is their loss ‘cause I like you kid, and not many people have that honour!”

 

Bill felt himself release a breath that he did not know he had been holding when Dipper laughed…What was wrong with him, why was he putting so much stock in one (though remarkable) human?

 

He saw Dipper smile, face smudged with dirt and tears, eyes puffy from crying and he swore that when he was free this kid would not know any more pain, the kid did not deserve it and he may have been projecting but he felt like Dipper was as trapped as he was.

 

Dipper was trapped by small minds and shallow ideas of what his gender should be,

He was trapped by a sister who did not really appreciate all he did for her,

Trapped by uncles who thought little of him,

By friends who did not stand up for him.

He squeezed Pine tree and let the kid cry it out some more, he deserved the time to feel upset.

 

By the time Pinetree left it was dark and Bill watched through his eyes and fire as Dipper was scolded for not finishing his work by both his uncles, his sister did not even ask what was wrong when she saw him enter their room crying.

 

For the first time ever in his long, long life, Bill felt a little guilty.

 

Because he was the reason Pine tree withdrew from normal people, He was the cause of the kid’s pain, but he could not give up his key, his one hope in long years of isolation and waiting he could not hope for a better person to be his key.

 

He would be selfish for now, but later He would make it up to Dipper, the kid would be lucky to get away from these mortals anyway.

 

That is what Bill told himself to stave off his guilt at seeing his human cry, an odd feeling burned in his chest and he chose to ignore it.

 

After all, Dipper would not need humans where he was going, it is better to cut ties now so things would be better later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced!  
> The plot THICKENS ( like viscous potato soup)   
> Mabel is un-knowingly selfish   
> The uncle's plot to throw Dipper out to: "man him up"  
> Dipper is still the best thing in this world!  
> MOTHS!!!  
> I DIDN'T DIIIEEEE COLLEGE HAS NOT EATEN ME ALIVE YET HAHAHA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Here I am.   
> Woof, Okay so, I hope this makes sense to everyone. As I wrote it out for the fifth time and just decided to post it because heck knows what.   
> Way to introduce Gideon this late Zeo, Great work.   
> Also, Thoughts on Bill and Dipper being Neighbors?   
> How many cups of sugar does Bill ask for in the middle of the night?   
> ( I am very sleepy.)

Dipper woke to prepare breakfast that morning only to find the shrine empty, he continued on doing his usual chores and diligently trying to repair the roof he was unable to fix properly prior but after a few hours he began to worry, where was everyone, where was Stan and his ratty cart to sell charms that most likely would not work? Where was Ford looking for his prayer beads and talismans?

Where was his sister who normally would be excited because their birthday was soon coming and they would be seventeen?

 

Everything was so still and quiet that he sat and spoke to Sugi who let him know they had all left very early and, in a hurry, that morning and that left him to ponder as the two of them went over tidying up and tending to the plants and gardens.

 

Why did he never get to be involved, when did everyone stop asking him to go places with them?

 

 

* * *

 

Stanford and his family sans one nephew were all piled in a tea house. Dipper did not wake up early enough to see his sister’s performance, a shame really.

However, the boy looked exhausted and Stanford really did not think he would be able to pull through the performance or anything much today.

 

He watched his niece play on the small raised platform as several of her suitors looked to him and his brother to see if they could sneak in to ask for their blessing.

Honestly, none of them came close to being good enough for her save one, that was the young man Gideon.

Sure, he was slimy and an obvious sneak, he did, however, have power. His father owned a successful merchant trade across the lands and the young man himself had some talent with dealing with the unseen.

He had returned from a journey back to his home town in a waggon that held occultic items from all his travels.

However, both Stan and himself had decided to wait until Mabel was nineteen for her to marry as was the actual tradition of their family.

 

In the meantime, small monetary gifts had been appearing for them recently and the young man himself had offered to fix up the shrine.

 

Truly if that did not state good intentions Ford did not know what did, so he proposed they would give the boy a chance.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, how could his bride to be live in such squalor?  The young man directed his men to start fixing up the shrine so his dumpling could rest in peace at night. He would win her family’s favour and her heart in the process.

While they were working through the noonday sun to the evening a vegetable garden of some kind was almost trampled, his sweet darling must have planted it! Such a beautiful talented goddess she was.

He continued on and in the end, the shrine was sparkling and pristine, all the holes were fixed and the building itself looked like new, certainly this would warm those old codgers up to him, his men had started to leave when he heard a rustling from the woods surrounding the shrine and his anxiety spiked. He and his men hid under behind the timber as they watched and waited.

 

Soon someone stepped from the forest, flowers woven into a veil of white that covered their whole body, the stopped in front of the shrine momentarily and turned their head from side to side and he tensed up, ready to see the disgusting creature this would truly be as most spirits were.

 

Instead, he saw the face of the beauty Mabel but…even more so. This version of her had wider eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, she was paler, yet not sickly as she seemed to glow in the moonlight, her motions were graceful as she moved silently and her figure was slim. His mouth went dry as he saw a smile delicately cross that face as it knelt down to inspect the gardens, it seemed to whisper and the plants looked even more vibrant and alive than before, was this a Dryad? How dare Stanford and Stanley keep this even more beautiful creature from everyone!

 

And Mabel looked like her, perhaps they were related somehow?

 

He saw the beauty slip inside and then turn on a lantern, He waited for it to dim before he and his men left.

 

This was a very beneficial trip indeed, he had to try some things out to test some theory’s he now had.

 

* * *

 

Dipper let out a long sigh removing the cloak he had wrapped around himself, Spider silk and flowers, woven with magic.  

He had Gone out with Bill and had met some voracious giant moths, which were very cute and fluffy.

 

Only after they had eaten his clothing though.

 

Bill had respectfully turned away and recited magic words, asking the forest to aid Dipper and clothe him, which it kindly did.

He pulled on his other set of under clothing and started working upon dinner, eating the scraps so when the others came back, they would not be angry with him for leaving him none.

Something had happened while everyone was absent though, something amazing! 

The shrine was fixed as good as new and it was a stranger who did it according to Sugi.

He saw the print of a sandal just on the edge of his garden, but afterwards, it had been left alone kindly.

After laying down he decided he would make something nice for the person who had fixed up the Shrine after figuring out who it was, and it turns out he did not have to wait long to find out.

 

“I can’t believe that merchant boy Gideon actually did it!”

 

“Shhh! Uncle stan, you will wake Dipper, besides…We need to figure out how to thank him. It was very kind of him to fix up the shrine.”

 

“Indeed, although his real motive is to win your favour, it is very kind of him to treat your family so well as well. Stanley, we should bring him a bottle of the good Sake.”

 

Dipper took the time to process this. It was a suitor, but truly only a good one would do something so kind…He thought about the name and it rang true as one of the people his sister would mention in passing, speaking to him as an ear to listen.

He also had heard of this person around the town.

With a soft sigh, he rolled over.

A big part of him wanted to be upset that he was so easily replicable, However, he was not good at fixing things, and he did not have the resources to do so If this young man would make his sister happy he would figure it out…Maybe he would live in the forest. He did not really have anywhere else to go and at least Bill would welcome him.

Shaking his head to wind himself out of his despairing thoughts he figured he would make some sweets for the young man and deliver them at night then the next day celibate his birthday as he usually did. By watching his sister get a present and probably getting a little spending money or something small for himself.

 

He knew this would happen because every year his sister asked for some giant or elaborate thing so he had to say he did not need much to his uncles so they could get her what she wanted…Stan would always smile when he did that and say the only kind things, he really said ever to him.

“You are a good brother kid.”

That was the best present Dipper could ever ask for.

 

His heart squeezed in his chest as anxiety flared. With every new birthday, as he got older, he knew they would kick him out to: “make him find his way in the world”

He had heard his uncles discussing it and he was prepared, he had a bag ready for the occasion. He had packed it with seeds, his bow, arrows, and building materials and now the gifts Bill gave him, now including the beautiful shawl of webs and flowers.

 

He knew it had to be this year, this was the year they had expected him to be married…But well.

Things with Wendy began to fall through as she found herself falling for a minstrel named Robbie. She talked to him about it and it became so painfully clear.

She saw him as she saw her younger brothers.

He could not blame her and Sugi had tried to console him but it hurt, all the same, he had truly tried and although he remained her friend, he felt all hope he had of finding someone who could love him slipping through his fingers.

“Am I cursed?”

He asked the ceiling in the darkness only to come back with no reply.

“Ah, I probably am, I had a pretty good time just being able to take care of Mabel though. I guess now she will have to try cooking.”

He winced knowing how poor his sister was at cooking and more domestic duties, that was more his speed but everyone thought she could since she always had lunch or supper packed and prepared and she never told them her brother made it, which would embarrass him more.  

He decided tomorrow morning he would ask Bill about setting up a home in the forest and if Bill gave him the Okay he would search for a good location.

 

He turned over and caught a glimpse of the silver of the webbed cloak, a smile warming him from the outside in.

“Living in the forest would not be so bad as long as Bill is there…I suppose.”

Finally, with a contented hum, he fell into a gentle slumber.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And they were room-mates" ~Vine
> 
> In which Mable creates charcoal  
> Gideon Realizes  
> Stan Gets Drunk  
> Wheels are set in motion.

The day came too fast for him and he awoke to the smell of burning bamboo and his sister cursing softly at the stove.

Of course, it was not that soft, this was Mable, she somehow always managed to create a din wherever she went.

 

It made him smile though, knowing that her presence itself could always be known, unlike his own meek nature.  Sitting up and placing work clothing upon himself, he hurried to the kitchen to find his sister trying to douse a small fire on the stove.  With a wordless chuckle, he helped her by pouring some powder on the fire to douse it, seeing oil.

 

“what possessed you to start cooking up a storm today?”

 

She looked at him with teary eyes and clung to him.

 

“Dipper! Gideon is to come over tonight! What am I to do?”

 

Ah, Mable was scared of Gideon thinking less of her for not being a great cook. Well, that would just not do. And so, the morning and afternoon were spent with his sister helping her to learn a few simple recipes and perfect them. By the end, they had depleted most of their supplies but Mable was ecstatic so really, he would not complain. After helping her he began on using whatever he had left to create sweets for their birthday and for Gideon  as he had planned to do so…though he left one in particular to the side for Bill, it could not hurt if later this evening he were to give the golden creature something sweet, maybe butter him up into letting him stay within the forest.

 

The night came much too fast in his opinion and he spent most of it away from the others or serving food, Gideon was not here for him so there was no need to truly get in the way. He paused though to listen to his sister play her music. The melody upbeat enough to have him forget his cares, however, he had to help stan who had drunk enough to be in a stupor into bed, Mable had already retired, leaving ford and Gideon to speak with each other as he passed from dropping off Stan, he listened to Ford and Gideon talk in hushed voices at first that quickly grew in volume on the young man’s part. He had said something about Ford hiding a forest nymph and to think of the possibility of a creature who could make plants grow to help the village.

His uncle, however, had been adamant in him not having such a creature on the grounds and bid the young lover a good evening shortly.

Sensing his chance Dipper hustled by with a wrapped leaf full of sweets and ran out the door catching Gideon as he was storming off.

 

“W-wait!” 

he huffed out his breath as he had full out sprinted to catch the suitor, he had found in his years of being in the forest he was better at running for distance and not speed. He watched as the young suitor eyed him with a strange mix of disgust and apprehension as Dipper came to him and offered the sweets to the suitor.

“I wanted to offer you something for helping fix our home, I know it is not much but it is all we can do, thank you…for being so kind to my sister.”

 Dipper could not help but smile at him, a small warm one that portrayed his thanks. He watched as something else sparked in the young man’s eyes as he smiled, though he was unsure of what that was.

 

“I Did what I thought was right, no one should live in squalor especially a woman I wish to marry one day!”

Dipper held his urge to chuckle as Gideon puffed up with pride at his accomplishment and he bowed to him with a soft dipping of his hips.

“Than thank you for being good to my sister once more good sir.”

And without fanfare he turned and left for home so he could act upon his second mission; Persuading Bill.

* * *

 

 Gideon watched the lithe frame of the boy retreating from him and felt strangely at odds.

True it was no doubt that Dipper was a mal, however…he smiled just like that beauty had.

Carefully he unwrapped the sweets and popped one in his mouth, his eyes widening.

Thought dinner Mable had served filling but fairly bland dishes that spoke of impatient’s and inexperience, this, however, was different made obviously by someone who had worked at cooking.

And Ford had been adamant about no nymph living under his roof.

However, the way the young man moved and spoke and smiled with such a gentleness he could not help but draw the conclusions.

Dipper was the nymph that now haunted him.

 

A boy who could cook,

 who could sew,

And who could garden.

 

The tales of the village painted this boy in such a negative light yet Dipper himself was a creature of gentleness like a doe. He was not the vile thing they spoke of that did not know his place, in fact, if placed in a Kimono no one would surely know the difference between him and a female.

Gideon shook his head to rid him of such thoughts but found he still had the image of Dipper’s smile in his mind.

Was it so wrong to want both twins?

* * *

 

Bill had felt odd watching Pinetree go after that young man. He did not know why it bothered him so to see him look at Pinetree but it did. Enough for him to wish to tie the youth’s tongue into a knot.

He was brought out from his thoughts to the sound of gentle footfalls amongst the growth and his head tilted up, the eye on his mask crinkling with glee, knowing the sound of those footfalls anywhere.

“Aw Pinetree, did ya miss me? Admit it you missed me! ~”

The young man chuckled and held out a sweet shaped like a triangle to Bill.

As Bill ate, he noticed Dipper had a bag sitting behind him, which made him curious.

“Pinetree, what is the bag for?”

He watched as the young man flushed and stuttered, stumbling over his words adorably like a newborn faun until he finally choked out;

“My uncles are probably gonna kick me out…can I stay in the forest?”

Bill watched as Pinetree stiffened and waited for impending rejection, a thing he knew all too well. Yet, it did not come, what did was him practically swimming in Bill’s kimono and over layers as he was enveloped in a hug. He could not help but feel safe and secure in strong arms as the smell of burning wood and spice invaded his sense of smell.

 

“Pinetree, of course, you can stay…actually, I found a really cool place yesterday, let me show you.”

Dipper nodded, his mind happy and spinning as Bill tugged him by the hand deeper into the forest, leading him to a clearing with a massive cluster of trees that had twisted into one, it was dark yet the scene was backlit by the moon and lightning bugs that flitted in the  air giving it a dream-like quality as he  barely tuned into the fact that Bill was talking to him.

 

“-Plus the space under the roots is hollow and it will stay dry, we would have to figure out a safe place for a stove though, what do you think kid?”

“Bill, I love it…It is so much, thank you I…I thought you might say no…”

The boy twiddled his thumbs and looked down at them sheepishly making Bill chuckle.

“Kid, why would I ever say no to you staying near me? I think you are great. That and, if you moved away that would break our deal.”

  

Dipper looked a little forlorn with that knowledge but held his tongue and put his belongings near the tree as he got the grand tour from Bill, space all his own that was bigger than the shrine.

A place near Bill…honestly, the thought should not fluster him so, he had known Bill for years and he was not even human, yet he knew that his like for Wendy had faded and he was starting to react to Bill being kind to him.

He had to guard his emotions as best he could as Bill probably was only kind like Wendy and not looking for a relationship with him. Still, he felt a strange warmth whenever Bill chuckled or praised him.

He had to ignore it.

After all who would want a freak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when Your editing software crashes and You just decide to suffer through self-editing without a crutch?  
> yeah, that happened. so if there are any errors feel free to let me know!


End file.
